Social Norm
by yusahana6323
Summary: When confronted with a simple question from Orpherus, Ludwig wonders if it would be better to tell the truth despite the answer putting him in danger of being discriminated against due to the social norm.


_A one-shot! :D This was actually a part of "Shadow of Israfel" but I took it out because I decided it could be its own little piece. Anyway, enjoy!_

~.oOOo.~

"Lui."

He glanced over at Orpherus, who was also finishing writing his notes. The last of their classmates had trailed out the door, and they were the only two remaining to finish up copying the teacher's neat writing from the board. Orpherus raised brilliant sapphire eyes to look at him.

"Are you left-handed?"

How would he have ever thought that way? Ludwig ran ideas through his head. He, as far as he realized, had never used his left hand in front of Orpherus. He fenced and wrote with his right.

"I know you use your right hand most of the time but I know you use your left when you read. And... I don't know. I suppose seeing you right-handed just doesn't seem right somehow. Awkward, almost."

"If I were, what does it matter?" Ludwig settled on asking.

"It doesn't much. I'm just wondering. I don't think I've ever met a left-handed person." The blonde closed his lesson book. "If it's a big deal to you, you don't have to tell me the truth. It's not like I would ever know."

Ludwig had wondered many times how many of his so-called devoted followers would break off if they discovered his secret. He knew the social stigma behind being left-handed and how horrible it was. It was why it had been scolded and basically beaten out of him at a young age. His father had always disapproved of it, and he had known a select few other lefties that society had completely shunned. So, he had quietly accepted the beratings and forced himself to learn how to use his right hand.

It seemed, however, that he had not worried that his reading habits would reveal his true dexterity. That, or Orpherus was simply hyper-observant as to his every move. He remained looking at Orpherus for a few moments before he switched his pen to his left hand, adjusted his positioning, and continued writing.

The blond Fürst was hovering over his chair within a few seconds. He could feel the fascinated gaze following his pen tip, observing his hand. His grip was a bit stiff with misuse - he only wrote left-handed for the most private of documents, as the slant of his writing would reveal the hand used to pen the words - but it loosened as he continued on. Finishing the last sentence, he, just as silently as before, capped the pen.

"Amazing," was Orpherus's breath. "Ludwig, why hide it?"

Did he honestly not know? Had he never been told? Ludwig glanced up out of the corner of his eye to see honest amazement on his rival's face.

"I have no need for it," he replied simply.

"So you've been using your weak arm all this time." Orpherus leaned against the chair, still marvelling. "All those fencing matches you fought with your right and I barely scraped by… against your weak arm! You are fearsome, Ludwig."

Even if it was Orpherus, Ludwig had honestly expected a negative reaction or some sort of criticism. He heard such things being said about lefties all the time from almost everyone else, including people almost the same as Orpherus in temperament and rank. He watched Orpherus almost warily.

"I don't think I could learn to use my left hand if I were in your place. Why don't you just use it? I didn't think you were the type to care whether or not your dexterity went against the social norm."

So he did know, and yet he was just as honest and smiling as ever. Orpherus straightened up.

"Don't worry, I won't say anything, if it really worries you that much. Thank you for showing me."

He gathered up his books and was about to leave when Ludwig heard himself speak.

"Orpherus."

The blonde paused and looked back. "Yes, Lui?"

"It's not that I care."

A long silence, and their gazes locked. Ludwig searched those sapphire depths, looking for the slightest thing to prove he couldn't trust Orpherus with this precious secret. They were calm and collected, at ease with him.

"It's okay to care and fear for yourself, Ludwig. I understand perfectly well why you would wish to hide it. Don't worry." A slight smile. "There is something in everyone that is not normal. I have secrets too."

Ludwig could hardly believe that, so he could hardly help but ask, "And what would your abnormality be, Orpherus?"

That smile broadened, and Orpherus turned back on his way. "Rest assured. Your secret is safe with me, Lui."

Then he gone, and for some reason Ludwig felt as if a whole burden had been lifted from him. Though, for the first time in as long as he could remember, his curiosity piqued. Just what was Orpherus's secret…?

He supposed he didn't mind it. He shut his book and followed the blonde's trail out of the room, all events left behind in the quiet.


End file.
